


lilacs and fire have nothing on us

by angryham



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: "no homo but shove ur tongue down my throat", Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Orchestra, Awesome Bahorel, Bass - Freeform, Cellist, Cellos, F/M, Fluff, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Puberty, Queerplatonic Relationships, Ron Swanson - Freeform, Violins, a teeny bit, ambitious!enj, bahorel is a bro beware, bassist!R, gay shit, grantaire has shitty nicknames, grantaire is the meme master, history of japan, imperfect characters, marius and cosette are that one really great white cis couple, mentions of conservitives, mentions of feudalism, or celli or some crap, queer slur used by a queer character, she's like marcia from parks and rec, tammy enjolras is evil, violas, violinist!enj
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 04:49:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6456568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angryham/pseuds/angryham
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were a big, huge, fat mess, but Courfeyrac loved them anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	lilacs and fire have nothing on us

"Yo! Enjolras!" Courfeyrac shouted across the room, "Great to see you!" 

"Courf. It's been a week since I last saw you."

"But it's the first time I've seen you in school since last year!" 

Enjolras waved a hand dismissively in Courfeyrac's direction. Courfeyrac sat down. Not principal. That was Combeferre. He was the best violist in the school. Probably the best in the world. He saw his friends trickle in to the room and set up. Marius looked up at the seating chart and was absolutely estatic to see he was sitting with Cosette. What a cutie. 

"Hey Courfeyrac!" said a deep voice that vaugely sounded like Combeferre. 

"Combeferre! I havent seen you since June. How's it going?" Courfeyrac asked smiling up at Combeferre, who was some wild height. Courfeyrac was just 5'6.

"Well, my voice mellowed out and I grew a few inches." Last year, sophmore year, was rough for Combeferre. "But it's still me. Except slightly more confident, I guess." 

Courfeyrac took a good at Combeferre. He still had the same face and smile, just more grown up. His mouth was closed.

"Open your mouth." Courfeyrac said, obviously pondering something.

"Woah, Courfeyrac," Combeferre said laughing, "Not in public!"

"Stop right there!" Courfeyrac shouted at the sight of Combeferre's teeth. "You still have braces! You come in acting grown up and mature." Courfeyrac shook his headwhile supressing a giggle

"You didn't get yours off until 7th grade! And you've had them since 2nd! Assuming you got them in 8th grade like me, you wouldn't have them off 'til senior year." Combeferre argued

"Wow, Ferre." Courfeyrac said with mock anger in his voice. "You don't have to get all arguementative."

"Oh my God, Courfeyrac." Combeferre said, head in is hands, trying to supress a laugh

"Hey!" Feuilly sat down beside them. Feuilly was the real mvp. He had just started last year and had risen to the top group without any lessons. He deserved Courfeyrac's seat.

"Hey, bros!" Courfeyrac was playfully nearly knocked over by Bahorel who then slapped Combeferre on the back and ruffled Feuilly's hair. 

"Dude, what the fuck." Feuilly said, desperatly trying to restyle his hair. 

"Oh my God. I'm so sorry. I've got a comb and some gel in my locker. I'll go ge-"

"Dude, it's okay." Feuilly put a hand on Bahorel's shoulder. "It's my bad. I was playing with you."

Bahorel looked embarrassed.

A pause.

"You don't use gel." Feuilly said, deep in thought.

"Ah ha. Well, I, uh, keep it around. Y'know. Just in case." Bahorel stuttered.

Courfeyrac let out a rather obnoixious "WOOT" and the two went off in there seperate directions. Bahorel, who was muscular and tough, had a huge ass crush on Feuilly, a tiny ginger kid who was probably tougher than Bahorel, since the dawn of time. Not to trivialize people's feelings or anything but Courfeyrac thought it was fucking hilarious.

Mr. Fauchelevent arrived. Class had begun.

Mr. Fauchelevent was a tiny man who was some how related to Cosette's father even though they looked nothing alike. Mr. Fauchelevent was the one who actually taught Cosette to play the violin. 

The group ran through a piece they were given. And then. He saw. The ultimate shock. A viola solo. Courfeyrac was beyond delighted. Combeferre deserved a place in the spotlight. Combeferre, however, seemed the opposite. He looked ready to throw up.

"You're doing great! Courfeyrac whispered during a section of rests. 

Combeferre looked just about ready to die, not even needing to purposefully use vibratto because his hands were shaking so much.

By the time Combeferre was done, Courfeyrac was leading the section because Combeferre was getting a sip of water and doing some after-stressor breathing exercises. 

At the end of class, when everyone was packing up, Courfeyrac looked over at the bass section. Tiny little Joly had crawled under Bossuet's bass and put in the endpin and went to put away the rockstop. Joly always had time for Bossuet after packing up his violin. Ah, young married love.

This is what made Courfeyrac so sick! All his friends were obviously in love with each other, so why didn't they all just smush faces? Courfeyrac didn't get them. Wacky kids.

"Oh! Before you leave! Don't forget the competion in a few months!" Mr. Fauchelevent said, standing on a chair on the podium, just to be heard by the many kids oozing out the door. Courfeyrac beamed. Competion? Perfect.

~

Okay, appearantly, by the look on Cosette's face, it wasn't. Courfeyrac passed her a not in second period Chem.

You okay boo?

-C

Cosette scribbled something on the back of the paper and passed him the note back.

No!! Not at all!! I'll tell u during lunch when everyone's there.

-E.F

~

Courfeyrac sat down at the table and slammed down his water bottle. "GIMMME THE DEETS GIRL." 

It was Enjolras who answered. He moved his head out from his hand and gave Courfeyrac an extremely angry look. It took just one croaked out word form Courfeyrac to know what was up.

"Tammy."

Tammy was Enjolras' mother and quite frankly, an awful woman. Enjolras couldn't even bring himself to call her mom. He said her name so Ron Swanson-esqe, Courfeyrac had to supress a giggle. She was head of the Christian Family Traditional Preservation board or something and the head of the Music Booster Club which unfortunately planned the competition/trip

"She won't let Jehan room with me and Ép!" Cosette said, frustrated.

"Why?" Courfeyrac asked. Jehan was strictly into boys and other non-binary people.

"'Cause they've got a dick!" Cosette said, standing up and pounding her fist on the table.

"That's absolute fucking bullshit!" said Courfeyrac, taking the angry, analytical position, since Enjolras still had his head burried in his hands. "Not only is that invaldating their gender and sexuality, but it's rape culture. Bcause you've got a dick, you want to smash every cis girl without consent, so instead of telling them not to be rapists and telling them to ask first, we're gonna go the extra mile. Also, that's so cishet normative! I'm gay as fuck! I could get Combeferre to raw me, while Jehan here is boy and non-binary specific." 

Courfeyrac was fuming. It was silent for a while. Suddenly, from the end of table, Grantaire whispered, "Damn. That was something to see." Grantaire looked over at Enjolras for a second.

Courfeyrac looked over to see Enjolras throw a glace at Grantaire, and looked back at sandwich after Grantaire looked back at Enjolras. Courfeyrac was gonna be sick.

"Hey," Courfeyrac turned to Combeferre, "Sorry if what I said made you uncomfortable."

"Nah," replied Combeferre, blushing, "It's cool. But I do think we need to take action about Tammy."

"I can room with Montparnasse for the time being." said Jehan, their eye makeup a bit smudgey.

"We have the support of all the queer kids. We are all the queer kids. We could do protests and file complaints and have our parents contact the board..." said Bossuet, listing off his fingers.

"What ever we do," Courfeyrac said, "We're going to kick Tammy's white ass."

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't use spell check so please, correct me on spelling/grammar/punctuation/general flow errors. And someone PLEASE tell me the secret for italics.


End file.
